


Blue-A Prank War Drabble

by ImaMePanda



Series: Prank War [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, Not even the whiskey, Nothing is Safe, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaMePanda/pseuds/ImaMePanda
Summary: Chris isn't sure what he's going to do to get back at Vin after this, but the tracker better be watching his back... A prank war drabble featuring a disbelieving Chris and a hysterically laughing Buck. YP 'verse.





	Blue-A Prank War Drabble

Buck looked up at Chris, did a double take, and then snickered, his hand slapping down on the table in merriment. Chris paused in the middle of pulling out his chair and looked at Buck with annoyed confusion, eyebrow lifting in an unasked question. The ladies' man had gone from snickering to full on chortling in glee, and finally Chris had to ask. “Dammit, Buck, what the hell is so funny?”

“You been,” a snort escaped, and Buck slapped his hand on the table again, “gargling with blueberries, pard?” Even more confused, Chris glared down at him, demanding wordlessly for him to start making sense-as difficult as he knew that could be for his old friend. “Think ya need to look in a mirror,” Buck pointed to the bar and, giving him another smoldering glare for good measure, Chris turned and stalked over to the bar and peered into the mirror behind it to see-nothing. Growling in his throat about big kids who thought they were so damn funny, Chris turned and opened his mouth to ask Buck what he was playing at-and caught a glimpse of his teeth and gums in the long mirror. Jaw dropping in surprise, he whirled back to the mirror, his hand raising to his mouth in disbelief. _Blue._

His teeth were blue! Even parts of his gums were an unnatural purple-blue color. Still shocked, Chris rubbed a finger over his front teeth, hoping to rub it off, but nothing changed. He could hear Buck laughing like he was going to be sick from it behind him, but only one thought was running through his mind.

Vin Tanner was a dead man when he got his hands on him.

 


End file.
